The use of chemical tethers to create solid-phase forms of biologically active agents is a recurring theme across a wide range of medical and biological applications. Chemical tethers can be used to attach bioactive peptides or proteins to surfaces, to impart bioactivity to porous or hydrogel implants, or in drug delivery applications. Solid-phase presentation can alter the way that bioactive molecules function in a biological setting.